Nocturn
Nocturn was a powerful, amphibious being, condemned to "The Pit" for committing an unpardonable offense in the Matoran Universe. Biography Nocturn lived on a small island with the rest of his species. In a fit of rage, Nocturn struck at a weak point of his former home, destroying it. He was sentenced to "The Pit" as a result of the massive loss of life due to his action. After the Great Cataclysm, Nocturn escaped into the waters along with the rest of the surviving inmates. Nocturn could have left "The Pit" due to his amphibious nature, but chose not to, as he recognized that his presence was unwanted anywhere else. Some time after his escape, Nocturn encountered Pridak, who severed one of his arms. Nocturn's regenerative ability gave him his arm back, but without its' tentacle. Nocturn was eventually recruited into the the Barraki's armies, falling into Ehlek's contingent, where he eventually rose to the rank of a lieutenant. He also crafted Pridak's Shark Tooth Blades, using his massive strength to fuse more than ten-thousand Takea shark teeth together. Nocturn took to residing in the Razor Whale's Teeth, his preferred area. When the Kanohi Ignika fell to the ocean floor, the Barraki set out to find it. Takadox spoke to Nocturn, asking if he knew the whereabouts of the mask. When Nocturn threatened to snap the Barraki in two for doubting his word, Takadox used his hypnotic gaze to win himself a powerful ally in his search, imparting instructions that were to be carried out if the mask should ever fall into the giant's hands. Nocturn later spotted one of the Barraki, though the warlord ignored him. In the Black Water, Nocturn noticed that the entrance to "The Pit", usually open, was sealed. Enraged at the idea that someone was trying to hide something from him, Nocturn opened a hole in the wall of "The Pit", allowing Kalmah and Takadox, trapped inside, to escape. Takadox then tricked him into fighting the Zyglak that were chasing the Barraki. Nocturn fought and defeated the Zyglak, allowing the Barraki to escape. He was given the Ignika to hold by the Barraki who did not trust each other to keep it. They also gave him a Squid Launcher to use. However, Nocturn was not destined to handle the mask, and was cursed by it. The Kanohi Ignika cursed Nocturn with the power to cause instant death to any being he touched. At first, he enjoyed his new ability, but soon became annoyed by it, as he was no longer able to cause his targets to suffer. While toying around with the ability, he dropped the mask, which enlarged a small marine Rahi called Gadunka. After growing angry at his power, Nocturn picked up the mask, and set off to ask Ehlek about it. After hours of searching, Nocturn was intercepted by the newly revived jailor, Hydraxon. They fought, and Nocturn was eventually overwhelmed by Hydraxon's skill. Nocturn surrendered, and Hydraxon came into possession of the Mask of Life. When Mantax and Hahli attacked Hydraxon to prevent him from destroying the mask, Nocturn took the opportunity to escape. Nocturn regrouped with Ehlek's army, and was present at the assault of the Barraki's armies on Teridax. After defeating the Makuta, Nocturn joined the feverish chase to recover the Ignika. When the Ignika was lost, and the Toa Mahri out of reach, the warlords broke apart, all attempting to evade capture. Nocturn was eventually caught by Hydraxon, and imprisoned in the newly repaired "Pit". He was later killed in an attempt to escape. Abilities & Traits Nocturn was easily angered, and not very bright, having difficulty with grammar, and acting primarily on instinct. He possessed great strength, which was amplified when he was enraged, and was skilled in many forms of underwater combat. Nocturn's species is amphibious and possesses the ability to regrow lost limbs. They are also naturally immune to the Pit Mutagen. Much of his anatomy was bioluminescent, causing him to give off a glow in areas of limited light. Nocturn was cursed by the Kanohi Ignika so that every living thing he touched died instantly. Though originally interested in the ability, he grew to dislike it, as it prevented him from enjoying the kill. Upon losing possession of the mask, the curse was lifted and he lost the ability. Tools His weapons included two swords, and a Squid Launcher given to him by Pridak. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:League of Six Kingdoms